1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to metal nanoparticle-containing compositions, optionally containing carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The discovery of carbon nanotubes has stimulated a great amount of research efforts around the world. Carbon nanotubes are characterized by the near perfect cylindrical structures of seamless graphite. They have been predicted to possess unusual mechanical, electrical, magnetic, catalytic, and capillary properties. A wide range of potential applications has been suggested including uses as one-dimensional conductors for the design of nanoelectronic devices, as reinforcing fibers in polymeric and carbon composite materials, as absorption materials for gases such as hydrogen, and as field emission sources.
Since the discovery of carbon nanotubes, many studies have been carried out in an effort to increase the production yield, to reduce the cost, and to improve the quality of carbon nanotubes. Small quantities of carbon nanotubes can now be produced daily by methods such as arc discharge, laser vaporization, and thermal decomposition of hydrocarbons. These methods yield carbon nanotubes embedded in soot. Synthesis of cost-effective, good quality carbon nanotubes in high yields remains a challenge. Experimental tests and applications of carbon structures have been hampered by the difficulty in obtaining pure, homogenous, and uniform samples of highly graphitized nanotubes. The growth of carbon nanotubes with a tight control over the length, diameter, and alignment is important for both potential applications and detailed characterization of their properties.